The invention relates to a circuit for switching and transmitting alternating voltages having an MOS transistor, the lower pn-junctions of which, surrounding the source and the drain region, are biased in a blocking direction in the driven condition of the transistor.
MOS transistors having a gate connection isolated from the semiconductor body are replacing relays in many fields of application. The MOS switching transistor does not require any control power and operates at switching speed of a few .mu.sec and is free of click or chatter.